WTF
by machomatthew29350
Summary: We are in Minecraft and we must survive!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Let's established something  
**

* * *

**Matthew's POV**

_Hi I'm Matthew A. Muse and let's established something. We are in Minecraft. You may say what? but it's true. You have the popular kids like Sky,Dedlox and Ssunee. And then you have kids like me up-popular what happens when I and the pops meet. Let's begin._

It was a day like no other.I was walking through the halls when I saw Sky and his pose.I decided to go the other way but then Dedlox Saw me.

''Hey what are you doing,'' He yelled,''this is our hall.''

''I-I w-w-''

''I was what?''I got so mad that I didn't go the other way I went that way and people saw me. Someone was recording felt I turned the corner the last thing I heard was,''Guys were going to get revenge on him for defying us.''

*Lunch time*

At lunch I went to sit where I normally sit next to Johnny and Nolan and I told them what happened.

''You're in trouble.''

''Yay you are.''

*After School*

I was walking home when an creeper came w/ a skeleton and spider.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' then someone who was really fast took them all out. Then they grabbed my arm.

''Let go!''I yelled I was struggling but whoever they were had a strong brought me to a cave and threw me inside.

* * *

**What will happen to me? Will I die or survive? **


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
